Conventional mobile communication platforms include cellular communications, for example, Global Systems for Mobile (GSM) communications. Other conventional platforms that support limited mobility include Wi-Fi, which is based on IEEE 802.11 standards. These are both well known and established platforms.
Next generation platforms are designed to permit mobile users to move between cellular and Wi-Fi networks and include an Unlicensed Mobile Access (UMA) standard that provides a switch controller for carriers to permit users to transcend between cellular and Wi-Fi networks and vice-versa. However, the UMA standard has disadvantages including that the carrier controls the calls and decides if and when to switch users between networks.
What is needed is an advanced mobile communication platform that provides enterprise level communication and control over users and the networks that they choose to select based on enterprise driven criteria rather than carrier driven criteria.